


Under the Open Sky

by euisgelo



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euisgelo/pseuds/euisgelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Art of Holding on and Letting Go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Open Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Right after the first movie. Brian looks for Mia before he flees to east.

Hesitantly, Mia climbs out of Dom's Corvette and makes her way to where Brian is standing, waiting for her.

"What are you doing here, Brian?" Mia asks, because of all the places Brian should be right now, Torettos' is the last in the list. He should be heading south and out of country, not standing in front of the house LAPD and Feds are watching when the said law enforcements are chasing on his tail.

"I can't go," is all Brian had to say and Mia just had enough of his stupid, stupid decisions. It's not like she had been forgave him for lying to the team even if he had thrown his life to make sure Dom is out of jail. She really doesn't want to hear anything from Brian right now. "Mia, I'm so sorry," he pleads.

"You should be," she says, because, hey, Brian is the one who volunteers himself to be blamed for all the things that had gone down in the last twenty-four hours. Vince is in the hospital under custody, her only brother is going south and probably will never come back and Jesse is dead. And Mia is broken-hearted.

"I'm not lying about my feeling for you, Mia," Brian tries.

"Really? I got different impression about that, you know, because—wait, oh that's right! —you are a cop!"

"Was," Brian says as if it helps. It's not.

"Doesn't make any different now, does it?"

Brian stares. "Whatever I say won't matter to you," he says, more of statement than a question. Mia feels sorry for him. She does, but Vince is in the hospital with Cops and Feds on his ass, Dom is on the run and will always running for the rest of his life and Jesse is still dead.

"You should go, Brian," she says, looking away from him.

She doesn't turn around to see him leave. She can't see the hurt in Brian's eyes because she loves him. She knows she does and it is all the reason why she should let him go.

The next time she sees his face is the next morning, on the newspaper, under the engorged title that says: Alleged Fugitive, Undercover Cop Still Missing.


End file.
